ninjaroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Jiraiya's Last Dance
Jiraiya's Last Dance Clans During this event there were not any clans that you could join. However, The Hercules Clanwas given as a reward for the top 100,000 people (basically all of them). Clan gear was awarded based on ranking in the event rather than as random item drops during missions. Rewards were as follows ‎(Ranking - Quantity: Weapon/Armor/Accessory - Quality) 1 - 6/6/6 - Gold 2~5 - 5/6/5 - Gold 6~20 - 4/5/4 - Gold 21~50 - 4/4/4 - Gold 51~100 - 6/6/6 - Silver 101~300 - 5/6/6 - Silver 301~500 - 5/6/5 - Silver 501~750 - 5/5/5 - Silver 751~1000 - 4/5/5 - Silver 1001~2000 - 4/5/4 - Silver 2001~5000 - 4/4/4 - Silver 5001~10000 - 6/6/6 - Bronze 10001~15000 - 5/5/5 - Bronze 15001~20000 - 4/4/4 - Bronze 20001~30000 - 3/3/3 - Bronze 30001~40000 - 2/2/2 - Bronze 40001~100000 - 1/1/1 - Bronze Real or Fake Can someone confirm these two tips? I have tried and it does not work for me. When this happens there must be at least 2 jiraiyas you can see . The first thing you should do is looking for their head . On their head , there is a forehead protector. İf the protector is silver looking, you should slash the jiraiyas. İf the protector is copper color (brown) , you should tap them. This is the only way you get bullseye. ^^^^ THIS IS FALSE. The Jiraiya's headband primarily correlates with which set of scrolls you will receive. For example, the silver forehead protector with purple hair tie goes with the common level 3 Incendia scrolls but the gold forehead protector with gold hair tie goes with the rare level 3 Indendia scrolls. The Jiraiya's headband might also show the rarity of the item you will get if you slash correctly. Bronze is low level event item, Silver is mid level, and Gold is almost always 4-5 star. you must always slash Jiraiyas Luck Luck is extremely important during this event. It can help you at ; *Encounterig more jiraiya missions. *Getting a bullseye at Real or Fake. With 100(+) luck , more than half of your strikes at Real or Fake is Bullseye. ^^^^^ This may also be false. I have been playing with ~200 luck and have hit a Bullseye 10 times in almost 200 tries. Luck might boost the odds but not up to 50% chance of a Bullseye. THIRD Tip PLEASE Confirm SUPER fast people 1. Towards the end of the real or fake there is a flash of light and at least 1 of the Jiraiya's disappears 2. Persons supposition is that the one that disappears is the real one (or even the most "real" one), and that if your reflexes are fast enough you can tag them. ''' '''3. Can someone with superfast ninja reflexes try to verify this ' ' Tips and Tricks Pattern 1: Although this is the f-bomb's smoke, the mini-raiya's are those of fire arrow. Pattern 2 (appears after you have memorized 2 of the primers of a set): Screen 1: Two primer Jiraiyas fly in from the bottom of the screen and end in the top corners (but a little bit towards the middle), while another one sits in the bottom right hand corner. Screen 2: Primer Jiraiyas are in the top and bottom left hand corners, and another is in the middle on the bottom. Screen 3 and screen 4: are the same as pattern 1 screens 3 and 4, just with more bombs. Pattern 3 (rarely appears, but will offer only two color primers (I have gotten only blue and green for this pattern): This one is tough because the mini-raiya move more and move faster. Screen 1: Basically the same as screen 1 from pattern 2. Two primer Jiraiyas fly in from the bottom of the screen and end in the top corners, while another one sits in the bottom right hand corner. Screen 2: So far, I have figured out that there is a primer jiraiya in the top left and one that descends from top to bottom in the middle. I have not found a third one yet (keep hitting bombs in the dark) Screen 3: Dragon gem raiya descends from top to bottom on the left side. Screen 4: not sure Category:Events Category:Primer